Harry no podía creerlo
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Este fic nació como un reto luego de ver algunas imágenes... que hubiera pasado si... jajajaja Este va Fic va dedicado con todo mi amor a mis locas y desquiciadas compañeras del Escuadrón... Severus te amamos!


Harry no podía creerlo, Severus era su padre, estaba viendo las memorias de Snape y ahí él le mostraba el momento donde Lily, su madre, le decía que era su hijo, que James era un inútil en la cama, que Severus era un muy buen amante y no sé cuantas cosas más que a Harry le revolvían el estomago. Su madre le fue infiel a su padre por meses con Snape…

Salió del pensadero, pensando en su mala suerte, ahora que descubría la paternidad e inocencia del mago, este se moría por culpa de una serpiente, que mierda de mundo, bueno si muero, todos nos reuniremos en el mas allá, pensó Harry y salió hacia el bosque.

Camino al bosque abrió la snich y obtuvo la piedra, pensó en sus seres queridos, su padrino, su madre, su supuesto padre, aparecieron todos junto a Remus, Harry no lo podía creer justo ahora que era padre, Harry solo deseo poder sobrevivir, así junto a Tonks podía contarle cosas a su ahijado. Su verdadero padre, no estaba entre las personas que debían escoltarlo a su muerte. Llego y se enfrento a Voldi, dejo que lo matara, y vio a Albus, le reprocho que no le dijera que su padre estuvo a su lado estos 6 años, que no le importo manchar un poco más el alma de Severus con su muerte, Albus no entendía, y Harry se lo dijo, Snape es mi padre, Albus se sorprendió. Eso sí que se le escapo al viejo. Bueno hijo si quieres puedes volver…

A qué?

A vivir, a terminar de matar a Voldi, a tratar de entablar una relación con Severus…

El está muerto o está por morir, la serpiente lo mordió en vs lugares….

No puede ser…. Pero si es así aun hay tiempo….

Voy a volver a terminar lo que comenzó hace 17 años

Harry despertó y sin decir nada se dejo llevar y maldecir, en medio de la desorientación cuando mataron a Nagiri el se descubrió y encaro a Voldi, pudo ver s su amiga, a la incondicional, la que lo cuidaba y protegía como si fuera su madre y a su amigo, vio a su pelirroja y ataco a Voldi, lo venció, el malvado se hizo cenizas, no existía y cayó de rodillas, Hermione fue la primera en correr a su lado, lo abrazo, saco de su bolso un vial y se lo dio, Harry se sintió mucho mejor con mas fuerzas, agradeció el gesto, Ginny se acerco y al estar junto a su novia rompió en llanto, y conto lo visto en las memorias…

Hermione lo miraba tranquila, muy tranquila, ella le pidió a los tres chicos que la siguieran, los llevo por el bosque hasta un lugar que no conocían, una pequeña y polvorienta choza, movió su varita sin decir ni una silaba y la puerta se abrió, dentro en un camastro destartalado, apenas con un pantalón, y con muchas vendas, estaba Severus, respiraba y tenia buen color, la cicatriz estaba cerrada y vendada…

Harry todo lo que me has contado yo ya lo sabía, ya sabía que Severus era tu padre, me lo confesó él, me lo dijo el día que te entrego la espada, también me confesó lo de Albus. El tema es que le pedí que no te dijera nada de lo nuestro. Desde fin de 6to, justo antes de lo de Albus, que él y yo mantenemos en secreto una relación que es mas allá de alumna maestro, se diría que soy su… esposa.

QUE!

Silencio, esta débil y no necesita de gritos.

Durante todo 6to fui en secreto su aprendiz, use el gira tiempos nuevamente y durante la noche me entrenaba para la guerra, pero también se fortalecieron mis sentimientos y los de el, al ser mayor de edad en nivel vida no se me aplicaban las normas escolares y justo dos días antes de que Albus muriera, nos caso en secreto, solo Minerva y Hagrid lo sabían.

El es mi esposo, yo soy su esposa y se podría decir que ahora sos mi hijo – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

De repente un pum resonó en el pequeño lugar, Ron se había desmayado.

Hermione le pidió a Harry que dijera la verdad sobre Severus y que le avisara a Minerva y a Hagrid que ella y Sev se iban a la casa de Minerva.

Harry y Ginny se llevaron a Ron, al llegar al castillo descubrió con pesar la muerte de Tonks al igual que la de Fred.

Todos le preguntaron por Hermione y el solo se dirigió a Minerva y la miro y le dijo Hermione me dijo que se fue con su esposo a su casa profesora

Hay que suerte que está bien, o necesita de Poppy

No lo sé pero Hermione lo curo, a lo mejor es bueno que un medico lo vea, una cosa Severus es mi padre…

Lo sé Harry, el me lo conto durante este año, que si no sobrevivía dejaría todo a nombre de Hermi y tuyo ya que eres su primogénito.

Voy a mandar a Poppy cuando todo esté tranquilo ¿quieren ir ustedes también a mi casa? Así están tranquilos….

Podemos preguntaron Ginny y Harry

Si, pero avisa a tu familia

Ginny aviso a su familia que ella y Harry se refugiarían en una casa oculta, y que estaban con Hermione y el marido de esta…

Molly los miro como WTF!

Mama, que Minerva te explique todo, nos vemos.

Profesora Albus murió porque se lo ordeno a Severus, se estaba muriéndo

Lo se Albus me lo dijo, no te preocupes Harry voy a limpiar el nombre de Severus, sabias que Hermione ya dio sus NEWT, saco en todos la máxima puntuación. Toma esta es la dirección memorízala y destrúyela.

Ambos jóvenes se aparecieron en un lugar y pensaron en la dirección inmediatamente una puerta de hierro se apareció, entraron y descubrieron una casona, entraron y Hermione estaba pasando con una bandeja con comida

Harry Ginny?

Nos estamos refugiando, Minerva se va a encargar de todo.

Qué bueno! Espero que luego mande a Poppy, está bien que se de medicina pero aun lo veo decaído

Quieres que te ayudemos

Ginny si quieres si, tu Harry a dormir, hace 3 días que no duermes, te quiero en la habitación de al lado durmiendo antes de que te obligue, luego hablas con Sevi.

Ok,… Hermione

Harry, no me ofendo si me dices mama - dijo riéndose Hermione

Ginny se moría de risa…

No creo que pueda…..

Ok a dormir, Ginny ven

Harry se fue a una habitación, se metió en el baño, se baño por cerca de 30 minutos, se envolvió en una bata que estaba en el baño y se metió en la cama.

Hermione y Ginny entraron al cuarto donde Severus descansaba

Este estaba acostado, tenía el torso descubierto y un pantalón de pijamas negro, Hermione se acerco y curo las diferentes heridas, tanto la de la serpiente como las demás, tanteo las costillas. En la mesa de luz había vs pociones y accesorios de curación. Agarro un vial de crece huesos y sosteniendo la cabeza del mago se lo dio a beber… este lo tomo instintivamente.

Severus no despertaba y eso tenía preocupada a la joven.

Ambas comieron de lo que había en la bandeja.

Estaba Hermione acostada al lado del mago y Ginny en un sofá cuando Minerva entro por la puerta.

Esta despertó a Ginny y le dijo que vigilara a Harry y le llevara comida que eran las 12 del mediodía

Todos estaban extenuados

Minerva despertó a Hermione y le dijo que había traído a Poppy…

Poppy entro y saludo a Hermione y reviso a Severus, por suerte las costillas y otros huesos sanaban bien, no había existencia del veneno, la cicatriz en el cuello estaba casi cerrada, era un milagro, el tendría que despertar en unas horas, su cuerpo estaba agotado de usar la magia para su propia curación.

Hermione le pregunto a Minerva si había dicho algo sobre la paternidad de Sev

Y ella dijo que no, incluso pidió a Ron que no divulgara esto, ya que Harry quedaría desheredado de su cámara…

Ron guardaría el secreto

Harry se despertó y sintió a alguien a su lado, era Ginny, esta se había dormido cuidándolo

Ginny se desperezo y lo miro sonriendo, Harry también le sonrió, ella se dio cuenta que el solo llevaba una bata, se dio la vuelta para que el pueda levantarse tranquilo. Harry fue al baño y le pidió que le consiguiera ropa, ya que la que tenía estaba sucia y rota

Ginny fue con Minerva y Hermione, ambas estaban charlando con Poppy,

Esta pregunto por el profesor y le dijeron que estaba bien, les paso el recado de Harry y ellas se recordaron que el pobre no tenía nada, Hermione extrajo del bolsito varias prendas de ropa, un jean que se fijo fuera el correcto, calzoncillos, medias, zapatillas, remera y un abrigo….

Hermione estas cargando aun con todo el guardarropas de los chicos…

Creo que si, dijo sonriendo jajaja

Ok se los llevo a Harry, se va a poner contento, al fin de cuentas siempre actuaste como una madre …

Ginny le dio la ropa y Harry se vistió, luego salió y fue a hablar con Minerva y Poppy

Poppy lo reviso y le dio una poción fortalecedora, luego Minerva le dijo que tendría que vaciar su cuenta en Gringotts , ya que se la quitarían si sabían que James no era su padre…

Ella y Harry se fueron al banco.

Harry accedió a su cámara y a la de Sirius y extrajo todo su patrimonio, saco absolutamente todo, se valió del bolsito de Hermione para esto, Minerva lo llevo de regreso a su mansión y le dio un arcón expandible para su herencia.

Harry luego fue a ver a su padre…

Al entrar en la habitación descubrió que no estaba en la cama, y escucho la vos de Hermione hablando tranquila, se acerco y escucho,

Sev debes despertar, te amo, sabes tengo una sorpresa para darte cuando despiertes, puede que te la de ahora, recuerdas ese dia en el bosque, cuando le dejaste la espada a Harry y me visitaste en la tienda, recuerdas como nos amamos, recuerdas mi pasión y la tuya, bueno luego de que te fuiste y que fuimos atrapados, fuimos a lo del hermano de Ron, ahí me di cuenta de algo, ya no estaba sola, una pequeña parte tuya me acompañaba a todos lados, Sev vamos a ser padres, tendrás otro hijo o hija, debes despertar amor, tus hijos te necesitan, Harry necesita a su padre y este pequeño y yo también te necesitamos.

Harry contuvo la respiración, su amiga, su mejor amiga, una que era como su madre… ok es su madre ahora, estaba casada con su padre, estaban esperando la llegada de un bebe, un hermano o hermana para cuidar. Se sintió feliz, se sintió dichoso, ya no sentía enojo hacia su madre o a hacia Severus, eso estaba en el pasado.

Harry se retiro un poco y cerró la puerta de la habitación, y pregunto Hermione estás ahí….

Harry espera un momento, estoy en el baño, ahora si puedes pasar

Harry paso y pudo ver ahora lo que pasaba dentro, menos mal que no entro, Severus estaba en la bañera, inconsciente, mediante algunos accesorios no se hundía, Hermione estaba a su lado envuelta en una bata. Seguro había estado dentro de la bañera junto a él.

Quería saber como estaba, gracias por el bolso, ya retire mis cosas.

Me parece correcto, tengo miedo por la Casa Black ya que Sirius te la dejo, lo mismo que su plata

Esa plata también la retire por las dudas, en cuanto a la casa ahora está a mi nombre y el de Ginny

Me siento más tranquila.

Harry tengo que saberlo, estas enojada conmigo, de que yo esté en una posición, donde pese a nuestras edades, sabes que te voy a mangonear…

Hermione, ya nos mangoneas desd año…. No hay diferencia. Ahora voy a hacer caso, eso es seguro…

Estoy feliz Harry, pero no puedo decirte hasta que Sev despierte.

Esta mejor?

No lo sé, ya está curado, pero no sabemos porque no despierta….

Hermione y si tiene alguna maldición o el tomo algo luego de que lo dejáramos, los síntomas parecen los de muerto en vida…

Harry por dios, es verdad, como no me di cuenta…. Esa poción hace que el cuerpo se aletargue, por eso llegue a tiempo de administrarle los antídotos y por eso se está curando bien, oh amor mío perdón por ser tan ciega.

Tranquila Hermione él lo sabe, y sabe que pronto va a estar con nosotros otra vez…..

Oh dios entonces lo sabe, Harry sabe lo que le dije, el escucha todo, no me mates pero tengo que decirlo a todos, al fin vos ya lo sabes….

Harry voy a ser mama…

Oh Hermione me alegra mucho, por ambos, ahora el va a poder disfrutar de la alegría del embarazo, del parto y de la crianza. Lástima que él no me crio. Pude haber sido un mucho mejor mago y persona.

Harry ve a decirle a Poppy que prepare la poción para despertarlo. Y que venga a chequearlo para corroborar lo que pensamos.

Poppy corroboro que Sev estaba bajo el efecto de esa poción, luego de unos días Hermione le administro tranquilamente la poción que lo despertaría, luego de unos minutos el despertó con una sonrisa, sin dolor y feliz, si había escuchado todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, iba a ser nuevamente padre, solo deseaba una pequeña igual a Hermione

Luego de unos días, donde Severus se recupero y Harry pudo hablar tranquilo con él, ambos quedaron bien. Minerva invito a los Weasley a la casa

Ron estaba expectante, ya que lo último que recordaba era que Hermione estaba casada con el murciélago y que este era el padre de Harry, pero tenía mil dudas que no le había dicho a nadie

Hermione y Severus los recibieron felices, el tipo estaba muy cambiado.

Hermione le conto a todos como fue que termino con él, y Molly pregunto - cuántos años tienes ahora….

Bueno yo entre con 11 años, pero a mitad de septiembre cumplo años, en primero cumplí 12, en 2° cumplí 13, en 3° cumplí 14 pero use el giratiempos, al terminar tenia cronológicamente 15 años, en 4° mi edad ya era de 16 años, en 5° alcance los 17, en 6° mi edad ya rebasaba la norma de mayoría, a eso súmenle el giratiempos tenía 19 años al momento en que Albus nos caso, ahora cuento con 20 años cronológicamente pero 18 para el mundo muggle…

O sea que me llevo con Severus solo 18 años, lo cual no es nada si pensamos que vivimos hasta casi los 110 años, en unos años no se va a notar

Severus y tú no pensaste que era una alumna!

Molly que te diga ella, yo no quería dar cabida a ningún tipo de relación, hasta que terminara el colegio, pero ella se empecino y junto con Albus me trampearon todo, bueno al darme cuenta que ella no iba a rendirse y que seguro al año siguiente estaría dando vueltas por medio país al lado de Harry y de de Ron, decidí que era mejor para ella que estuviera conmigo, ya que si a mí me pasaba algo ella tendría un sustento y mis cosas no quedaban desamparadas. Todo por lo que luche no sería en vano

Te entiendo, pero era tu alumna hombre!

Molly te voy a mostrar el momento en que ella decidió dejar de ser mi alumna para pasar a ser mi amante. Te parece? Asi entiendes que yo no quería eso, en ese momento.

Hey! Che que eso es privado, no quiero que nadie vea como te ..

Hermione!

Ok ok, Sev no dejes que te molesten.

Molly miraba al igual que su familia la interacción de Hermione y Severus, y Harry riéndose… en eso Severus la tomo del talle y le cayó la boca con un beso y le toco la panza y la miro a los ojos y le sonrió ella se dejo derretir en sus brazos y miro a todos que los miraban con asombro….

Severus, Hermione algo que quieran decirnos…

Molly acabas de enterarte que yo me case con Hermione, pero hay una situación de la cual no estás enterada y ahora se puede contar. Harry no es hijo de James Potter. Si es hijo de Lily, pero James no es su padre, ella tenía un amante, y Harry es el resultado de esa unión, James no podía tener familia.

QUE! - Dijo la familia Weasley completa.

Todos miraron a Harry que no decía nada y estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo, Severus acaba de decirle que su madre tenía un amante.

El sabía que ella estaba casada, pero también sabía que ella quería hijos. Por eso Lily busco a alguien que sabía lo que ella sentía y bueno, Harry tiene un padre, y ese padre no lo va a abandonar nunca más, va a asumir su paternidad frente a todo el maldito mundo mágico, les guste o no.

Severus quien es el padre de Harry – dijo Arthur

Yo soy su padre, y pronto más o menos en uno meses Harry va a tener un hermano o hermana.

Molly se quedo sin habla, Arthur lo miraba como diciendo esto es una broma, nos estas tomando el pelo…

Charly y Bill miraban a Harry y lo miraban a Severus y luego a Hermione

Percy decía - no no puede ser, eso es imposible no es correcto eso no es coherente

George dijo - esto va a ser la anécdota del año….

Ron solo dijo - ok encima estas embarazada, aparte de que te casaste con él, vas a tener a su hijo….

Hermione miro a todos y bufo ante el comentario de Ron

Ron que parte de "no me gustas, tienes la sensibilidad de una cuchara" o "si te gustara me lo hubieras dicho" no entiendes, desde 3 año que me gusta Severus, 3°! Vos solo hablas de quidditch o ajedrez o cualquier cosa que no es de mi agrado, si no hago algo que te agrade soy mala, por dios Ron se mas maduro. Hasta Harry lo entendió

Harry se reía y palmeo a Ron y le dijo.. Vos no vas a tener que soportar sus cambios de humor, yo si y voy a tener que correr ante cualquier antojo.

Harry, van a tener, no solo vos, tengo dos magos a mi disposición.

Severus y Harry se miraron con pánico en sus rostros.

Molly se largo a reir y se agarraba el estomago.

Harry te va a servir de experiencia cuando te cases con Ginny dijo Hermione

Ginny se puso roja de vergüenza

Bueno vasta de bromas, como van a hacer con el mundo mágico, van a contarles a todos lo mismo que a nosotros,

Vamos a usar el quisquilloso para dar a conocer la noticia, Luna va a venir en un rato y ella va a escribirla, confiamos en ella, ya que si esto cae en manos del profeta primero, que va a ser un desastre, Rita va a hacer que ambos o que los tres tengamos que dejar Inglaterra si llega a ser ella primero. Porque sabemos que una vez que salga en el profeta no podremos tener derecho a réplica. Bastante el tema de Albus, por suerte el Ministerio acepto las memorias y la charla que dio el mismo Albus , aparte de que había dejado una carta explicando muchas cosas sobre el accionar de Severus en la guerra

Pero Rita quiere sangre y no va a parar hasta hundirme a mí, a Harry o a Severus.

Hermione, me parece muy sabio de ustedes esta solución, por nuestra parte no diremos nada ni haremos declaraciones a menos que Luna nos entreviste. Tu eres mayor de edad tu experiencia con el giratiempo sumado al hecho que siempre fuiste más madura que los chicos hace que sea irrelevante la diferencia entre Severus y tu, incluso el hecho de que hubieras sido su alumna. Cuando se casaron?

- dos días antes de morir Albus, el nos llamo junto a Hagrid y a Minerva y nos dijo que iban a pasar cosas graves en un par de días y que si queríamos casarnos esta era nuestra oportunidad, Severus estaba serio, pero yo estaba en las nubes, incluso tenía un pergamino del Ministerio avalando el matrimonio. Nuestro certificado esta sellado y firmado por el Ministerio sección enlaces.

Donde esta ese certificado – pregunto Ron

Yo lo tengo y si quieres verlo no te lo voy a mostrar, si tu mama quiere sí, pero a vos Ron no te lo muestro ni ahí.

Hermione los certificados mágicos son irrompibles e imperdibles, déjanos verlos y vas a ver.

Hermione mostro el certificado donde estaban todas las firmas, la de Albus como ejecutante del contrato, Hermione, Severus, Minerva y Hagrid…

Era legítimo y estaba protegido por magia. Ron no pudo ni siquiera tocarlo, ya que sus intenciones eran malas..

Viste Hermi no tenias que tener miedo.

Molly te agradezco que vinieran y pudiéramos contarles todo antes de que estalle la bomba

Yo también se los agradezco. Ustedes tienen confianza en nosotros

Harry quieres ir a volar…- dijo Ron

Ron no puedo, va a venir Luna y vamos a dar la entrevista, quédate y luego salimos

No te preocupes luego regreso

Ron no sabía cómo afrontar el hecho de que su mejor amigo era hijo de su profesor más odiado, Harry estaba contento con esto, para colmo la mina que le gustaba estaba casada con ese maldito hombre y preñada. Que más le robaría, seguro sus padres estaban más que felices, todos estaban felices menos él. Sentía la necesidad de vengarse, pero eso no era correcto. Tenía que desahogarse, pero como.

Ron regreso a la mansión, el no quería dañar a nadie, ya bastante mal había habido en el mundo, pero la bronca lo torturara, se acerco a Harry y le pidió unos minutos a solas.

Harry vio que su amigo estaba alterado, lo llevo a una sala sin decoraciones y bloqueo la puerta y la silencio.

Ron puedo darme cuenta que todo esto no es de tu agrado, pero tienes que comprender algunas cosas para aceptarlas.

Harry hablo, explico, y volvió a hablar, Ron escuchaba, aceptaba y replicaba, se enfurecía y calmaba, ambos magos charlaron bastante y al salir Ron estaba más sosegado, entendía a Harry, comprendía a Hermione, el no podía obligar a alguien a sentir lo mismo, el mismo la desprecio en 4to al no invitarla al baile.. Bueno ella estaba casada y era normal darle a su esposo un hijo, es lo más natural.

Luna, Ginny, Hermione y Severus los esperaban en el salón donde Luna escucho toda la historia, desde la parte que le tocaba a Severus y a Hermione hasta lo correspondiente a Harry. Ron volvió a escuchar toda la historia y se dio cuenta en qué punto Hermione ya no tenía interés en él. Luna escribía todo con una pluma rápida. Esta observaba a Ron y le sonrió mas de una vez, Ron se sonrojo y también le sonrió. Luna le pregunto a Ginny y a Ron que opinaban de esta situación.

Ron se sentó derecho y respondió, la vida de Harry, Hermione y Severus les corresponde a ellos, nadie tiene porque inmiscuirse en sus vidas como si fueran de cada uno. Hermione y el profesor están casados, no es que cometieran adulterio o le mandara un imperio o algo así, son un matrimonio, a menos que hubiera maltrato, nadie se tendría que meter. En cuanto a lo que paso con Lily, James, Severus y la concepción de Harry esa es mierda antigua…

Hermione y Severus miraban a Ron asombrados, la charla con Harry había sido buena, el muchacho mostraba por primera vez en años signos de que se podía madurar y ser una persona pensante.

Luna dio por finalizada la entrevista, le pregunto a Harry si se cambiaria el nombre, el dijo que momentáneamente no, que pese a que genéticamente no era un Potter, si quería que ese apellido continuara, su padre era joven su amiga tenía por delante la tarea de traerle un heredero de nombre Snape y si eso no pasaba bueno ya vería.

Hermione se rio y dijo claro ahora me echan el fardo jajaja

Ron, Ginny, Luna, Harry y Severus rieron, pero era verdad, Hermione era joven, Severus en línea de magia era joven, se puede esperar una descendencia importante….

Solo pido que no traten de imitar a nuestros padres, que pararon al llegar a la nena.

Las risas fueron mucho más grandes y todos estaban relajados.

Ron acompaño a Luna y esta le dijo si quería ir hasta el quisquilloso con ella, quería llegar bien y no ser atacada… Ron acepto con gusto luna era una chica inteligente, rara pero muy inteligente

Esa misma tarde salió una publicación única y exclusiva del Quisquilloso, donde se contaba todo lo acontecido, el mundo mágico estallo en diferentes posturas, algunos reclamaban el tema de la edad de Hermione al casarse… pero ahí estaba la confirmación del Ministerio y del uso del giratiempos para estudios. La gente en menos de 24 hs se calmo, se dio cuenta que no tenían nada que hacer, que no les correspondía decir nada, Hermione y Severus pasearon dos días después por callejón Diagon, fueron a la heladería donde el dueño les dio a probar un nuevo gusto el cual Hermione amo… luego fueron por libros de maternidad mágica y a comprar ingredientes para pociones para embarazos. La gente que los conocía los saludaba con la mano.

El tiempo paso, nadie le reclamo a Harry por sus orígenes, nadie increpo a ninguno de ellos. Todo estaba bien, el mundo era feliz, Rita Skeeter no podía hacer que la gente despreciara a ninguna de las parejas que se habían consolidado durante y después de la guerra, incluso intento desprestigiar a Luna y Ron se le fue al humo. Delante de un montón de gente Ron defendió a Luna y a su honor como mujer y periodista. Aparte de que la delato como animago no registrado y que anda saber si ella no pasaba información de la gente del Ministerio a Voldemort, al ser esta un pequeño bicho… anda saber las cosas que sabia y si se las dijo al Lord.

Ahí los Aurores se dieron cuenta lo que pasaba y la detuvieron, la enjuiciaron y multaron, le pusieron un inhibidor mágico y la metieron en Azkaban por el lapso de 5 años. Revocando su licencia de escritora y sacando de circulación todos sus escritos por considerarlos perniciosos.

El mundo respiro armonía luego de esto.

Una mañana, muchos meses después San Mungo estaba en una calma tranquila, hasta que unos gritos desesperados en la entrada alertaron a todo el personal.

Severus Snape, vistiendo solo el rojo pantalón de su pijama y acompañando a una muy embarazada Hermione Snape, que vestía un camisón de algodón color verde, pedía que atendieran a su mujer que había roto bolsa.

Las enfermeras ubicaron a la pobre Hermione y un par de enfermeros ayudaron a Severus que se estaba descompensando por la ansiedad.

Luego de instalarlos en las habitaciones del ala de maternidad, San Mungo respiro tranquilo, por lo menos en ese lugar estaban acostumbrados a los cambios de humor y comportamiento de padres y embarazadas.

Severus descalzo y con solo su pantalón daba masajes en la espalda a su muy dolorida mujer.

Hola como están, Hermione, Severus, están listos, dijo la médica que monitoreaba ese embarazo desde hacía 7 meses.

Oh Micaela ¡! Qué suerte que estas acá, estamos bien, pero ansiosos, me duelen los riñones y a veces me cuesta respirar.

Hermione, eso es lo normal, hace cuanto rompiste bolsa.

Hace 1 hora

Ok, vamos a revisar si ya hay dilatación, Hermione se puso boca arriba y la medimaga paso la varita cerca de la entrepierna de Hermione y unos números aparecieron en el aire.

Bueno vamos bien y rápido, tienes 6 cm de dilatación, aun queda un trecho, pero me voy a quedar con vos, mientras Severus se cambia, no queremos que el papa se enferme.

Cambiarme pero si yo estoy bien, no tengo que cambiarme

Ambas mujeres se miraron y Hermione se sonrió

Amor mírate en ese hermoso espejo que hay en el baño y luego me dices.

Severus fue al baño y luego se escucharon unos improperios, gruñidos y una pregunta, ¿donde mierda deje mi varita?

Hermione comenzó a reírse al igual que la sanadora.

Severus salió del baño y pidió a la sanadora que se comunicara con el colegio, así les traían ropa y demás cosas, se había olvidado el bolso de Hermione con todo adentro.. Incluida su varita.

La sanadora le dijo que mandaría ella misma el mensaje por flu. Al cabo de 15 minutos Minerva les traía las cosas, y Severus pudo cambiarse. Es decir que todo San Mungo había visto al siempre vestido Severus en solo un rojo pantalón de pijamas, eso sería algo para recordar…

Solo media hora después comprobaban que Hermione estaba lista para tener familia, Minerva salió de la sala y espero afuera con el resto de los amigos y familiares, dentro Severus acompañaba a su mujercita.

Harry y Ginny estaban hablando, pensando en cómo decirles a sus padres que en solo 8 meses serian abuelos, y eso que aun no se habían casado.

Ron sostenía a Luna que estaba dormitando, ambos habían comenzado una relación 6 meses antes. Y pese a las dudas de todos, se llevaban muy bien. Molly y Arthur recordaban el nacimiento de sus niños y se entristecían por Fred. George se acurrucaba junto a Angelina, Perci caminaba de un lado al otro, Bill y Fleur se reían imaginando como seria el nuevo integrante de esta pandilla.

Al cabo de un rato vieron salir a un radiante Severus.

Los miro a todos y dijo un varón y una niña

-mellizos?

-sí, nosotros lo sabíamos, queríamos que ustedes se sorprendieran

-dios mío tengo dos hermanitos! Como esta Hermione…

-cansada, feliz, radiante, eufórica, pero cansada, ahora están terminando de acomodarla a ella y a los bebes…, me dijeron que recién mañana a la tarde regresamos por flu al castillo.

Harry vio que este era el mejor momento…

Molly, Arthur les pido que no me maten, pero Ginny y yo nos vamos a casar en menos de una semana.

Severus, Molly y Arthur miraron a la pareja y dijeron:

¿Cuándo? ¿Y de cuanto están?…

En dos días en el colegio, sencillo. Y en 8 meses serán abuelos…

Severus abrazo a Harry, hoy fui nuevamente padre, y en menos de un año voy a ser abuelo, soy joven, pero Hermione te va a patear el culo cuando se entere.

Todos rieron…

Severus se fue a ver a su mujercita y a sus niños. Espero unos minutos y le dio la noticia, Hermione se quedo pensando y dijo soy muy joven para ser una abuela!

Harry y Ginny se acercaron junto con el resto de los amigos, admiraron a los nuevos integrantes, dos cositas hermosas que estaban en la misma cuna, pelo negro y rosada piel, pequeñas narices, gracias a Merlín – suspiro colectivo- la pequeña abrió los ojos y vieron unos ojos color miel oscuros, era una pequeña belleza, su hermano también los abrió y eran tan oscuros como los de Severus.

Todos estaban más que felices y contentos.

Días después en la mansión, todos se peleaban por quien sostenía a cada niño, Hermione les pidió tranquilidad o si no estaban fuera por 5 meses… Todos se calmaron

La vida siguió, Harry y Ginny se casaron, un pequeño niño muy parecido a James llego meses después, al cabo de dos años Albus Severus llegaba para darles vuelta el mundo, y no contento con esto, dos años después, el jefe de Aurores sostenía a una pequeña niña, su princesita….

Severus y Hermione no se quedaron atrás, luego de que Eileen y Edmund cumplieran los 3 años Hermione anunciaba que estaba nuevamente esperando familia. Esta vez solo fue una niña, la pequeña Sofía, tenia agarrado del meñique a su padre y a su hermano mayor. Una pequeña Slytherin los tenia al trote con solo pestañar sus oscuras y largas pestañas, las cuales hacían que sus oscuros ojos resaltaran, su pelo era negro pero con risos…

Ambos padres estaban muy contentos con sus tres hijos.

Ron y Luna se casaron y vivieron a mitad de camino entre la madriguera y la ex casa de Luna. Asi estaban a la mitad de ambos abuelos. Entre los dos trajeron al mundo dos pequeños una niña con el pelo dorado igual a Luna, ojos azules y la mirada soñadora. Luego de 3 años un pequeño llegaba y se devoraba el mundo, sus padres estaban felices, su niño era enorme, comía cuanto le dieran, y sin problemas, era un amor, pero también era el más travieso de todos los niños.

Muchos años pasaron, todos crecieron, sus hijos encontraron parejas y se casaron… Hermione y Severus eran jóvenes magos al igual que Harry, todos tuvieron vidas muy largas, Severus y Hermione dejaron este mundo juntos, tomados de la mano, luego de haberse ido a dormir, con la tranquilidad de que sus hijos, nietos, biznietos y tataranietos vivían en un mundo de paz y armonía. Juntos emprendieron una última aventura, que había luego de que cruzaran el velo…

Fin


End file.
